1. Field
The present invention is related to data scanning, and more specifically relating to the searching of data for character string content.
2. Description of the Related Art
String searching, sometimes called string matching or pattern searching, attempts to identify occurrences where one of a plurality of character strings are found within a larger string or body of text. However, when the task is to search for a large number of strings, computational resources, such as time, processing capacity, and the like, may become prohibitively large, and the probability for false positives may increase. Therefore there exists a need for improved string searching methods that minimize the required computational resources, while maintaining a low rate of false positives.